endoftheworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Magicians
Magicians are a form of magic user. Bound by arcane and mundane laws, magicians use research and rituals to develop their magical practices, and represent the only lawful use of magic within the lands of the former Malthusian Empire. Most magicians learn their craft at Academies, an institution established by the Code, though in areas far removed from Academies, lone magicians teach their craft to singular pupils, disseminating the practice slowly. There are two sorts of magicians, librarians and wizards. The majority of magicians are librarians; beings dedicated to research and knowledge acquisition. Many librarians become so engrossed in their work that they rarely leave their libraries, and rely on wizards and assistants to acquire artifacts, texts, and information from the outside world. Wizards work their magic practically and actively, traveling outside of the Academies on missions of discovery or personal fulfillment. Academic magicians are incredibly law-abiding by nature, but range widely over the moral spectrum of magic. Good-aligned magicians are Dexterites, evil ones are Sinistrines, and neutral magicians are Neutralists (identified by white robes, black robes, and red robes), and extant Academies typically have separate structures dedicated to each path. On top of that, magicians further categorize themselves by Schools (Abjuration, Conjuration, Divination, Enchantment, Evocation, Illusion, Necromancy, Transmutation, and Universal), which are identified by further associated colors (blue, yellow, green, purple, red, orange, grey, gold, and all colors, respectively). In public, magicians are required to wear robes identifying themselves as magicians, and are not allowed to engage in offensive magic, unless attacked, or necromancy. Magicians, being the lawful beings they are, are typically all to happy to follow the strictures, though there are some who legalistically argue their breaking of the Code. Noted Magicians Dyon of the Many Angles was first magician who formalized magical teaching, and founded the Academy of Xanytium. A half elf, she left the Woodholds of upper Balthusia, and made her first appearance in Malthusia in 126 MR, and founded the Academy in 136 MR. She was assassinated by the witch-queen Scillyn in 200 MR, and her ashes are in a cenotaph in the Academy. Father Vexblade, a Hextorite, is the self-proclaimed Primate of Hextor, and the only claimant to the defunct chamberlainship of Mirrorwater Hall. He is a human Sinistrine Evoker, a librarian, and is known for his competency, his ruthlessness, and his charm. Vexblade is a tall, blond man, with long, plaited hair, and a narrow, forked beard, and wears a black robe intricately embroidered with red blood drops over a black anchor's habit. His champion is Joppo White Hand, and he uses the White Hands, Joppo's war band, as a watch for Wheatfield. Besso Blackteeth is a gnomish librarian, a Dexterite Universalist, and is known as the expert on ancient magics and magical artifacts in Wheatfield. He makes his home in the ruined amphitheater of Wheatfield, in the former Chamberlain's Seat, surrounded by his scrolls and tomes. Magicians and scholars from throughout the known world seek him out for his knowledge, which he is happy to impart over his singular vice: heavily sweetened confections, which have given him the stained and rotten teeth of his byname.